1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with the field of lighting and/or light indication, notably for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention deals with the field of lighting and of light indication by means of light-emitting diodes (LED) and organic light-emitting diodes (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Art
The published patent document DE 20 2013 105 597 U discloses a surface light source support of OLED diode type. The support comprises an extended substrate supporting the OLED diode and a cover extending essentially at right angles to the substrate. The OLED diode passes through the cover and comprises electrical connection zones. This document discloses, in paragraphs [0113] and [0139], that the substrate can comprise electrical contacts cooperating with the diode on its part on the side of the cover. This document does not however give any more detail on the nature and the configuration of these electrical contacts.
The published patent document US 2014/0056020 A1 discloses a light module for a motor vehicle, comprising a series of surface light sources of OLED type. These OLED diodes are arranged in a circular manner. This document does not however seem to detail the manner in which the OLED diodes are supported. The latter comprise electrical connectors protruding from an edge. This document does not however give any more detail on the manner in which these connectors are linked to a power supply device.
The published patent document FR 2 995 657 A1 discloses a light source with diodes of the OLED type, comprising a support with cavities filled by the diodes. The support comprises, on one of its faces, electrodes or electrical tracks intended to electrically contact the diodes for their electrical power supply. The diodes comprise a stack of organic layers and a transparent substrate arranged on the stack concerned. The substrate has a surface area of a size greater than that of the organic layers in order to extend beyond the corresponding cavity and thus come into contact with the electrical tracks, around the cavity. The support is produced by injection of insulating material such as thermoplastic or thermosetting plastic. It can be planar, with a dip or even of more complex form. The electrical connection between the electrical tracks and the OLED diodes is advantageous in that it is produced when the diodes are placed in their respective cavities. This type of connection is however limited to a very specific configuration in which the diodes are inserted into cavities.